


Family Ties

by ironstrange_destiel



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_destiel/pseuds/ironstrange_destiel
Summary: Eden Winchester is Dean's twin sister. Recently returned from hell, it turns out she may be the key to averting the apocalypse. How will her brothers react when it becomes clear they may lose her again?





	Family Ties

** Eden POV: **

Flashes of pain and blood were all I could see, then, there were flashes of a white light, the warmth from the light settling into me and making me feel safe despite the situation. Something was happening. After the light reached me, there was darkness. Not normal night-time darkness. A darkness so deep it cut into the very fabric of my being.

The breath that suddenly came to me was foreign and had me choking on the dry air. How long had I been here? Realising very quickly I was in my grave I began to dig. Dad had taught us for hours on end how to do this. Remain calm, focussed and limit your breathing. At most I had half an hour.

Realising with some small sense of joy I was in a cheap wooden coffin, I felt around for any weak points in the wood. Locating it, I kicked it with all my strength allowing the dry earth to surround me. Thankfully it wasn't wet allowing me easier movement and ensuring I could block my nose and mouth from the onslaught. Grabbing one of the panes of wood, I started to manoeuvre my way out of my grave.

Finally, I felt my hand breach the surface as the warm sun hit my cold skin. Pulling myself all the way through, I gasped gratefully as I collapsed on the solid ground. Turning onto my back I looked up to the sky then at my surroundings.

Which stopped me in my tracks. There must have been trees surrounding my makeshift grave but as things were now, they were fallen all around me in the perfect circle. Realising quickly, I had to cut my celebration short and find my brothers I began finding my way to a main road.

****

After a few hours of trekking through the heat-soaked land, I managed to find an old dirt track that at least held the promise of civilisation. Finally, through the haze that came with the unbearable heat, I saw a gas station in the distance sighing in relief.

Making my way to the door, I saw the closed sign and my heart sank. After banging in the door frantically it was clear there was no one around. Realising what my next option was, I took off my shirt rolled it around my dirty hands and smashed the window open so I could get in. running over to the fridge I downed three bottles of water, not realising how dry my throat was until I had drunk.

Looking around, I saw a newspaper on the stand and saw the date, finally. Four months. Id been in the pit for four months.

Making my next stop at the grimy sink in the even worse bathroom, I finally washed the dirt from my face, revelling in the feeling of the cool water on my too hot skin. Eventually, I glanced up and looked at my reflection. Frowning as I realised that there should be tears in my shirt. I was ripped apart. Lifting my shirt to look at my abdomen, it was blank. None of my other scars visible. In fact thinking about it, none of the scars or marks id accumulated for years on hunts littered my body any longer. As I moved, I realised there was a pain on my left shoulder.

As I pulled up the sleeve slowly, I saw it. A hand-print burned into my otherwise unmarred flesh.

Deciding to put that on the back-burner, I walked back into the main building grabbing snacks and energy bars as I wasn't sure how long it'd be before I returned to my brothers. Throwing more water into the bag, I stopped by the magazine stand glancing over its contents, I found it. Deans favourite. Busty Asian Beauties- I figured I'd be needing a peace offering to convince him it was really me and not some demon that had crawled out of the pit.

Smiling happily with my plan I leaned over the counter pressing a button on the register feeling satisfaction when it pinged open and I set to my task. Before I got too far however, the tv next to the counter began flickering with static. Shutting it off, the radio began playing white noise.

Realising instantly what was happening I dropped my bag and ran to the salt. Instantly I began pouring it on the windowsill until a loud noise began. I couldn't find where it was coming from, but it felt like my brain was on fire. Trying to stay to my task, the pain became too much as I had to drop to the ground and tried covering my ears as futile as that would be. Suddenly, the window smashed. As glass rained down on me, I quickly ducked my head down trying to avoid the sharp shards as they made their way down to me. Looking around, I decided it was best to run.

Outside the gas station, I used a hair tie I had found in there to get my hair out of my face. The long dark locks of hair sticking to me due to the heat. Making my way towards the phone booth just outside, I called Sammy's number first only to get an alert tone. There was the same situation with Dean's. then, I tried Bobby's number. If anyone would keep their number, it would be Bobby Singer.

After one ring there was a gruff "Hello" from the other line and I had to choke back my sobs.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Eden." I said and instantly the line went dead much to my dismay. Hanging up the receiver, I put another coin in and dialled his number once more.

"Who is this?" He grumbled voice deep with anger.

"Bobby, you have to listen to me." I exclaimed knowing how desperate I sounded and hating every minute.

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." He said once again leaving me with the dial tone.

Sighing I hung the phone back on the receiver and looked around when my gaze settled on a beat-up white car. No Impala but it'd do.

"Well then, lets do this" I muttered to myself as I hot-wired the car remembering how Dean had taught me. Grinning happily as the engine purred to life.

****

Finally, I reached the familiar wooden porch some sense of normalcy returning as I banged on the door. As it opened, the familiar sight of Bobby was in front of me. Looking the same as always, I almost cried in relief that he was alright,

"Surprise." I croaked looking up at him smiling.

"I, I don't" he replied stuttering with suspicion clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, me neither but here I am." I replied as I walked through the entryway ducking under his arms.

Suddenly, Bobby lunged at me, silver knife in hand slashing angrily at me. Grabbing his arm, I twisted it behind his back causing him to drop the knife. Not one to give up easy, he twisted out of my hold to backhand me. The sting of it shocked me.

"Bobby! Bobby, it's me!" I yelled at him as he was getting ready to attack me again.

"My ass!" he growled.

Thinking fast, I grabbed a chair and shoved it between us at least buying me a few more seconds to convince Bobby I was me.

"Whoa! Wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife was possessed by a demon, and... you're about the closest thing I have ever had to a father. Bobby. Its me." I finished close to tears at the prospect of him not believing me but mercifully he lowered the knife. Placing a hand on my shoulder, I let my guard down. Seeing this, he slashed again but I was able to disarm him quickly.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a revenant!"

Shoving him away, I grabbed the knife holding it out in front of me. "Alright, if I was either, could I do this with a silver knife?" I asked rolling up my sleeve and carefully slicing my arm with the blade. It was when I looked up, I saw the acceptance in his eyes.

"Eden?" he whispers carefully.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." I sighed out sagging in relief as he broke and marched over to me hauling me forward into a tight embrace.

Smiling happily into his shoulder, I returned the hug breathing in his familiar smell happy to be home.

"It's good to see you again sweetheart."

"Yeah, you too."

"But how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just, I uh woke up in a pine box and-"cutting me short, my face was drenched as Bobby threw holy water at me. Spitting out the excess I gave him a bitch face. "I'm not a demon either, you know." I said sighing.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." He said ushering me further into the house as he handed me a towel.

"But that don't make a lick of sense"

"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir."

"Eden. Your chest was shredded apart, your insides were slop. And you've been buried for  _four months_. Even if you could slip outta hell and back into your meat suit-"he said breaking off not wanting to finish that thought.

Nodding, I continued for him "I know, I should look like a thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" He asked quietly clearly scared of what the answer would be. It was there I decided it was best to bury it. They couldn't know anything about my time in the pit. It would break them, and I couldn't hurt my boys, not again.

"Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I wake up and I'm six feet under. That was it. Sam and Dean's numbers aren't working. They're not... uh they're-"

"Oh, they're alive. Dean should be back soon. Sam. Who knows."

"Good, that's good... wait, what do you mean who knows?"

"Dean and I haven't heard from him for months."

"You both let him go off by himself?" I asked in shock voice beginning to raise. Before I could get any angrier the door opened and closed, and a familiar voice shouted from the hallway. Bobby looked to me and in a silent agreement, he went first.

"Hey dean." He said from the other room ready to soften the blow that I was back.

"Hey, what's with the new car outside? Want me to bring it round?"

"No. about that, the car isn't one for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well an old friend came in it. She's just in the other room." He said cryptically and I could almost hear Dean roll his eyes before the loud stomp of his boots came to a stop in front of me. Looking me over slowly, it was clear he was frozen in shock but as I moved to go towards him, he broke out of his trance. Letting out an almost inaudible sob, he grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me into his hard chest.

Sighing against him, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as he sobbed into my neck. Shoulders sagging in relief the longer we hugged, the more relaxed he became.

"Hey De." I said quietly hoping not to scare him away. There was nothing my brother loved more than to bury his emotions.

"Eden is it really you?" He asked turning to bobby for confirmation. Bobby nodded in ascent and Dean pulled me in for another bone crushing hug.

Pulling back, he held me at arms-length looking me over for any indication I was hurt as he often did after a long hunt. "How are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Funny I was gonna ask you the same question big bro. did you do this? What did you give dean?" I asked fear in my voice as I searched his eyes for any indication of what he had done.

"I didn't do anything Eden, I swear. You know I promised I wouldn't. I looked. Believe me I did. You were rotting down there. My twin, my little sister was in hell and I couldn't do anything. And then Sammy left and-" cutting him off, I pulled him into another hug shushing him and rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay De, I believe you. Let's find Sammy and bring the son of a bitch home." I said pushing him away as I smiled to him and Bobby.

"One question, why did you bury me?" I asked realising it was a coffin I woke in.

"We both wanted you salted and burned. The usual drill. But Sam, he wouldn't have it." Bobby said as he got us all a beer from his fridge.

"Well, I am glad he won that one."

"me too sweetheart." Dean said managing to chuckle despite the situation.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow." Bobby continued causing me to whip my head around and glare at the pair of them.

"What in the hell do you mean?"

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off." Bobby replied looking down to his beer.

"He wouldn't return any of our calls. We tried to find him, used every fake name in the book, but he didn't want to be found." Dean finished sighing

"Damnit Sammy."

"What?" Dean and Bobby asked in sync

"he got me back alright. But whatever he did... it's bad mojo guys."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked leaning against his desk.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And there was this... this force a presence? I don't know but it came for me while I was at a fill up joint. And then there's this." I said hesitantly lifting my left sleeve to show them the burn on my shoulder.

"What in the hell?"

"Son of a Bitch." They both said at the same time. Standing up, dean made his way over to inspect it closer.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain." I deadpanned a look of realisation dawning on both of their faces at the same time. For such skilled hunters they weren't the quickest.

"You think Sam made a deal?"

"I would have. Hell I did." I said quietly looking to dean, he nodded clearly on the same lines as me. "Anyway, lets get to finding our idiot."

****

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me- yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles- social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Dean turned to me a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I searched for months and came up empty. How do you know this is it?" he asked

"I told him to use that name if ever he was in trouble and needed me to find him. It was a long-shot that payed off."

Nodding his head, dean typed in the website and it started scanning for the location. As I wandered around Bobby's living room, I noticed the amount of liquor bottles.

"Hey, guys? What's with the liquor store? Your parents out of town?" I said smirking to them as I picked one up.

"These last few months haven't exactly been easy." Holding both of their gazes for a moment, I looked away guilty.

"Right."

Then the laptop began beeping from its place on the desk causing us all to turn and stare at the bright screen. On it, there was a message next to a star on a map- 'phone location: 263 Adams Road, Pontiac, Illinois.

"Sam's in Pontiac."

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby said anger lacing through his tone again.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence don't you think?"

"Road trip?" Dean said leading me out to the impala.

Sighing in happiness, I made my way over to her. Shiny black metal looking as new as the day dad bought her. "Hey darlin', I missed you." I said quietly smiling to myself. Looking up I saw Dean's knowing smile as we climbed in and the engine purred.

****

Walking down the dingy hallway, I tried to suppress my anger. Wanting to at least hug my brother before attacking him for whatever deal he had made to bring me back. Finding his room number, we all looked at each other before Dean raised his hand and knocks. The door is opened by an attractive woman. Petite, dark hair and extremely underdressed.

"So where is it?" She asks looking from each of us expectantly.

"Where's what?" Dean asked in confusion glancing to Bobby and me only to see us equally confused.

"The pizza... that takes three people to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room. Let's go." I said grabbing both of their arms as Sam walked into sight looking grim.

"Hey, is-" He said but broke off as his eyes caught with mine. Swallowing, he looked shocked from Bobby to Dean then back at me.

"Hey Sammy." I said happily as I stepped into the room ignoring the hot woman. As I got closer however, Sam lunged at me knife in hand and the woman screamed from the doorway. As I blocked his attack, Bobby and Dean grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from me.

"Who are you?" He yelled at me making me flinch at the anger in his tone.

"Like you didn't do this?" I yelled to him unable to contain my anger anymore.

"Do what?" He screamed in confusion.

"It's her, it's her. I've been through this already. Its  _really_  her." Bobby said panting as he attempted to restrain my giant of a little brother.

"What..." Sam asked starting to go slack in their holds.

"I know, I know Sammy. I look amazing right?" I said trying to bring some humour to break the tension in the air.

Bobby and Dean stepped back, and Sam looked like he was about to burst into tears as he stepped forward and pulled me into a bone crushing embrace. My head buried in his chest, I breathed in the familiar scent glad he was safe at least for now. Pushing me back to arms-length as the girl in the doorway took a breath.

"So, are you two like... together?" She asked hesitantly

"What? No, she's my sister." He said as we both scowled at the thought.

"Uh, got it. I... I guess I should get going." She said making her way over to her clothes.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." He replied apologetically as dean and I rolled our eyes at each other over his shoulder.

****

Dressed and ready to leave, the attractive woman turned to Sam in the doorway, "So, call me?" She said hope in her eyes making Dean and I feel awkward enough to turn away.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Kathy."

"Kristy." She corrects in disappointment as Sam hurriedly makes his reply and shuts the door, Dean and I erupt into giggles.

As Sam walked back towards the bed, Dean and I loomed over him arms folded with scowls on our faces.

"So, tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked setting the ball rolling.

"The girl? I don't pay dean." He replied chuckling

As neither of us laughed, and Sam realised that we were angry looking into our eyes, he frowned.

"That's not funny Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" I asked at him tears starting to well in my eyes as the anger subsided.

"You think I made a deal?

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby replied gruff voice full of concern.

"Well I didn't" he replied hotly.

"Don't lie Sammy, just don't."

"I'm not lying."

"So, what now? I'm off the hook, you're on, is that it? You're some demon's little bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!" I yelled advancing on him the tears falling as I yelled angrily.

"Eden, I wish I had done it alright?"

Grabbing the front of his shirt, I yelled in his face, "There's no other way this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Pushing me away, he started tearing up a little, "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's gate. Hell, I tried to bargain but no demons would deal okay? You were rotting in hell for months. Months, and I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me alright? Eden I'm sorry." He said trailing off at the end as he sat down. Sinking down next to him, I hugged him close comforting him.

"It's okay Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby interrupted.

"If he didn't pull Eden out and I didn't, then what did?"

****

Re-entering the room, Sam headed towards Dean and Bobby sat on the couch handing them a beer each. Then, making his way over to me sat on the bed he handed me one sitting next to me slowly.

"So, what were you doing round here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" I asked him quietly

"Well once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself? Who do you think you are? Your old man?" Bobby asked in an accusatory tone. Noticing a bra on the other side of the bed, I rose from the chair to go investigate.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I should have called I was pretty messed up." Picking the bra up from the strap, I looked towards him accusingly

"Oh yeah, I feel your pain." I said smirking at him knowingly.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left and booked up here."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

"You think the demons are here because of you." Bobby acknowledged nodding his head.

"Some badass demon drags me out of the pit and now this? Gotta be connected somehow right?"

"How you feeling?" Bobby asked cautiously

"I don't know, a little hungry?"

"No, I mean are you feelin' yourself? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic? How many more times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah, well listen no demon is letting you free out of the goodness of their heart. They've gotta have something nasty planned." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"I know a psychic. A few hours out. Something this big maybe she's heard the other side talking?" he added hopefully.

"Hell yeah, worth a shot." Dean exclaimed looking to me for affirmation. I nodded and bobby fished his phone from his pocket.

"Ill be right back." He said leaving the room to call.

"Wait. Hey, Eden. What- what was it like?" Sam stuttered

"What hell? I don't know. I don't remember a damned thing. Must have blacked it out" I replied lying through my teeth but hoping they bought it. I couldn't pile that burden on top of them.

Sam nodded and I breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Well thank god for that."

"Yeah." Dean and I said at the same time.

****

Glancing into the bathroom mirror, I had flashes back to my time in the pit. The screams filling the place, hooks with torn flesh all around me and the empty feeling deep in your soul. Managing to snap out of it, I ran water over my face.

Walking out of the motel room, I caught up with my brothers and Bobby as they descended the stairs.

"She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby said nodding for me to go with the boys.

"I assume you want to drive sweetheart? Since I drove here and all." Dean asked smiling to me.

"Definitely" I replied crawling into the driver seat as Dean slid into the passenger seat with Sam in the back.

"Ready boys?" I asked starting the engine and racing out of the parking lot following Bobby to the psychic's house.

Half an hour into the drive, I looked at Sam in the rear-view mirror, "There's still one thing bothering me." I said glancing from brother to brother.

"Yeah?" They both said in sync being pulled from their deep thoughts

"Yeah. The night I bit it... or got bit. How did you guys make it out? I thought Lilith was going to flay you."

"She tried and she couldn't." Sam said quietly

"What the hell do you mean?"

"She fired this burning light at him, and it didn't even leave a scratch like he was immune." Dean said

"Immune?" I asked in disbelief trying to mull this over in my mind.

"Yeah, I don't know who was more surprised us or her. She left quickly after that. Didn't even try with Dean, just went."

"And what about Ruby?" I asked hesitantly not really wanting the answer if it was going to be one I disliked.

"Dead. For now." Sam said a hint of finality in the air.

"So, you've been using your freaky ESP stuff?" Dean asked casting a sidelong glance to me.

"No"

"You sure about that? Well, I mean now that you've got immunity or whatever the hell it is. Just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap have you got going on?" I asked trying to make sure he wasn't lying to us.

"Nothing. Look Eden, you both didn't want me going down that road, so I didn't. it was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well let's keep it that way." I said causing Sam to get all broody in the back seat.


End file.
